


Expectations Versus Reality

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [290]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Expectations V Reality, First Kiss, Kissing in the Potions Cupboard, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco's fist kiss isn't quite as romantic as Harry had imagined.Actually, it's better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [290]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Expectations Versus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> From a lovely Tumblr prompt: _Awkward kiss._

Harry’s first kiss with Draco isn’t quite as romantic as he’d imagined in his fantasies.

The world doesn't tilt on its axis. They don't melt into each other, two halves of the same soul reunited. Cherubs didn't sing and Harry doesn’t spontaneously combust. 

Actually it’s all a bit awkward. 

They bump noses and clack their teeth. Harry makes a mortifying _mmm_ ’ing noise and Draco stumbles over a cauldron that some fool left on the potion cupboard floor. 

But, when they pull apart Draco is smiling. Harry is too.

Practice makes perfect and they’ve got a whole lifetime to improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
